Snape's Reward
by snilydoes
Summary: Dumbledore dies but his death brings someone back to life. After this sorty, all will be well. SSLP, HPCD and more!
1. Hogwarts' fight

**Disclaimer**

The characters, places and pretty much everything in this story is the propriety of J. K. Rowling.

**Snape's Reward**

Chapter one : Hogwarts' fight

Draco Malfoy's plan had worked, the Death Eaters were invading Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry and Dumbledore were alone on the roof, facing a weak Draco Malfoy and some other Death Eaters Harry had never seen. Voldemort attacked, without even knowing it, Harry reacted to the attack, some ghostly shapes started to get out of Voldemort's wand. Harry knew what they were, he had seen them before, all Voldemort's victims, it was them who tried to help him save his life after Voldemort had killed Cedric Diggory two years ago. Suddenly, a green light flashed, Harry felt on the floor, when he got on his feet he saw Dumbledore laying on the floor, everyone else were gone, everyone but Severus Snape and Cedric. Cedric explained to Harry that he did not had the time to go back in Voldemort's wand before he left. Snape told them that Cedric was now free. When everyone else came on the roof, they saw Dumbledore's body but nothing surprised them more than Cedric's comeback. Harry was devastated but everyone was asking questions to Cedric about death and stuff, he did not want to make them face the truth: The greatest wizard of all times was now dead. Snape knew what really happened that night, Dumbledore let himself die, it was him who had casted Avada Kedavra, to save Dumbledore life. But this was not the time to let others know what plan he and Dumbledore had for Harry. After all, the hard work had just started and Severus did not need everyone to dislike him, even if it was only a little bit more.

The day after, Harry heard what happenned that night, Neville had killed Bellatrix, Harry was proud. Neville had been able to kill her after all, she deserved it. That was also the reason why Neville was not at Hogwarts that day. He stole Bellatrix wand and had been able to cure his parents, they were still in the hospital but they remembered Neville and were a lot better. Harry though Neville was very lucky to get his parents back, he would like to have his parents back, even if it was only one of them, it was his lifetime wish.

Later that week, after what turned out to be the biggest lost in the history of the Order of the Phoenix, everyone had been invited to Bill's wedding with Fleur Delacour. Everything was really awesome, it was the first magical wedding Harry ever had been to, actually the only wedding he ever had been to. Harry did not care, he danced with Ginny, had fun with Ron and Hermione and tried really hard to forget about the death of Albus Dumbledore. The only person who was missing was Snape, Harry knew he had not been invited, no one liked him enough to invite him somewhere.

The school year ended, Harry did not want to go back to the Dursleys so Ron invited him to stay at the Burrows all summer, obviously Harry accepted. For the first time of his life, he would not have to spend the whole summer hiding from his cousin's friends or even from his uncle.


	2. Lily's return

**Disclaimer**

The characters, places and pretty much everything in this story is the propriety of J. K. Rowling.

**Snape's Reward**

Chapter two : Lily's return

It was summer in Spinner's End, the few person who still lived on that street had all of their windows open and some kids were playing outside. Inside the very last house, Severus Snape was sitting in his living room, reading a book, he loved reading. he had been reading for a couple of hours, actually for so long that it was now dark outside and there was no one on Spinner's End.

Someone knocked at the door, when Severus looked by the window he got scared. It was him, the Dark Lord, Voldemort, what was he doing there. What was so important that he had to come to Spinner's End to see Snape?

In fact, Voldemort knew the truth, he had not casted the killing curse the night Dumbledore died, none of his Death Eaters had casted it.

Snape opened the door, he did not get any time to say a word, Nagini had already did what she had to do and all he saw was a big green light and he heard some voices. Voldemort was speaking to a woman.

"You did not think Dumbledore had died in vain Tom, did you?" said the woman.

"Evans," said Voldemort. Snape was dead, he was sure, Lily couldn't be back. At least if he was dead he would now be with her, after all this time, he was now going to be able to see her again. He smiled, he was happy, he had a second chance.

"How did you?" said Voldemort. Snape's smile went away. Why were they still talking. It was over now, they were dead.. but Snape moved his right leg, that was all he was able to move. He was now listening. Voldemort was surprised, he was looking at Snape. He was sure Nagini had killed him.

"Phoenix tear," said Lily Evans. "Dumbledore sacrificed his life to bring me back. Don't you do that too, with your Death Eaters? Don't you give them what they want if they follow your rules?" She smiled.

Two silver does started running around Voldemort, he was stuck, he could not move and his poor Nagini was now dead. Lily's powers were too big, he was not able to move anywhere. He looked at her, looked at her light green eyes, she could tell he was scared.

"I told you Tom, it's Dumbledore's. You have killed too many people I loved Riddle. It is all over now, you won't get my son, you won't get anyone." As she was speaking, the Weasleys and Harry arrived to Spinner's End. Harry was hoping that his dream was real, he had visions in the past but that one looked real, too real.

Lily smiled, of course she was not able to kill Tom Riddle, it was not her job to do it. She gave her wand to Harry.

"There, do it."

Voldemort was looking at Snape, hoping he would move again and save him but Snape did not move.

"Forget it!" said Harry. "He loved my mother, don't you remember? He is Dumbledore's, even if he could do something, he would let you die. He would look at you and laugh." Voldemort did not even try to defend his self, he knew Snape desired Lily Evans but it was not possible that he was Dumbledore's. There was no way the Dark Lord could have trusted someone who worked for Dumbledore.

"Avada Kedavra" yelled Harry.

Harry turned to his mother, he could not believe it, he looked at her then at Snape.

"Don't worry, he is not dead" said Lily as Arthur and his sons were holding him.

"We will bring him to the hospital, bring them home" said Arthur to his wife.

They were going back to the Burrows, with Lily this time. Harry knew this would be the best summer ever.


End file.
